Snow and Scones
by Squishyy-Mo
Summary: ONE SHOT. England has been ignoring France for a couple of days now. France, feeling ignored, decides to come up with a naughty little plan to draw attention from his beloved Angleterre. France POV, boyxboy yaoi FrUk


***DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA.***

Bored.

So. So. Bored.

I looked over at my sweet from behind the armrest of the couch I had sprawled myself over, only to find that he was still clacking away at his old desktop computer.

What a fat computer. He should get it replaced soon for a new one.

I kept my gaze locked on his cute, round face. The way he scrunched his thick eyebrows together when he got lost in deep thought; the way he parted those plump lips to nibble on his fingernails (which he probably shouldn't be doing, considering how they were almost gone due to his recent stress); the way he sighed in frustration. All of these things were so attractive about him, perhaps in somewhat of a roundabout way. My gaze traveled down, as I feasted on the sight of his slim, defined neck and chest. He was wearing very casual clothes. Whatever project he was working on, he mostly stayed at home at his desk typing away except for the occasional trip to the fridge, which was probably running low on groceries by now. He had on a baggy green long-sleeved turtleneck sweater that extended a little past his narrow hips, green plaid sweatpants with one leg rolled up, (…why?) and mint colored bunny slippers. _Those_ bunny slippers. Why were they so important to him again…? Oh yes, he has some friend or whatnot that looked like his slippers.

When my eyes returned back up to read his face expression again, I noticed that he was wearing glasses. _Had he always worn glasses? _I thought to myself. They were pretty funny looking actually; they were the type that had big, black square-framed lenses. They were most likely reading glasses, as he usually didn't wear glasses when he went out. I continued staring at him, but he never looked back at me. It was as though he didn't even feel my gaze. Instead, he kept on boring his eyes into the computer screen, every so often banging the backspace key, scratching his head, and making "tsk" noises as he became more and more frustrated with his old computer. He hadn't looked at me at all yet! I wanted to lock my gaze onto his eyes…what beautiful emerald eyes. I had always found his eyes so enticing…

I sighed and tore my gaze away from his thin figure to the glass coffee table in front of me. It was pretty distasteful; it had a pink vase on top of it, with poorly arranged flowers that didn't match the rest of the décor in the room. The room was pretty large, actually. The ceiling stretched pretty high up, though it was obscured by dark forest-green paint. Around the room were a couple of bookcases that held numerous books—my precious likes to read quite a lot, yes. I turned my head again to the direction in which my Angleterre was. Behind him was a large two-story window, facing the muggy clouds outside and the thin wisps of falling snow that continued to join the rest of the snow blanket covering London.

I shuffled my legs into a more comfortable position on the couch. I decided to sit up and stretch my arms and back. I leaned over the big crimson colored armrest again and rested my head on my arms while I looked at Arthur again. What is my beautiful Angleterre working on? I had entered the room about 30 minutes ago and he hasn't even greeted me yet. Actually, he hadn't said a word to me at all these past couple of days! Well…it kind of makes sense. I accidentally made him angry right before he started his project by deleting some unnecessary, boring looking files on his computer and replacing them with more…interesting…files to look at. But don't blame me, I only did it because he clearly needed more of a spark in his life, and he definitely wouldn't ever get one by having boring things all the time!

Well I made him angry. So what? I've tried apologizing to him but he still hasn't said anything after calling me a "frogface" again and yelling at me to get out. (But he's so cute when he gets angry~)

I sighed again, swearing that this would be my last one, and stood up. I was getting fed up with this silence and walked across the cool mahogany wood floor to the blue rug where Arthur's desk and rolly chair were placed on.

"_Mon Angleterre_?"

No response.

I swallowed, placing my hands on the wooden desk and leaning in closer to my sweet.

"Arthur~?"

Again no response, except for a small squeak the rolly chair made when Arthur slightly shifted away from me.

Scoffing, I stood back up and placed my hands on my hips. Under my right hand, I felt a small bulge in the right pocket of my blue pants. I searched inside and I recognized what it was just by the feel of it. I grinned and immediately thought of a plan.

I quickly whipped my head back to _mon amour_ and put on the slyest grin I knew how to make.

So sly that I could see beads of perspiration forming on Arthur's hairline and the tense air between us. He must be so very confused and anxious now, honhon~

I took my hand out of my pocket and skipped around the desk to the back of Arthur's chair. I saw him freeze; he wasn't typing anymore. I bent down so my mouth was close to his ear and firmly grasped his small shoulders on either side with my hands.

I felt him jump beneath my towering body as his eyes widened in surprise.

"_Bonjour, mon amour~"_

Suddenly, in one swift move, Arthur shot up from his chair and in the process head butted my chin! It hurt like a mother—

"I am SICK of your lechery! Why can't you leave me be? I have been ignoring you for the past couple of days; can't you take that as a signal that, oh, MAYBE that I DON'T. WANT. YOU. HERE?"

I was taken aback. Wait, what did Arthur just do? Why does my chin hurt like a mother—

"Are you STUPID, you FROG? Blah blah blah blah mad English rant…" was all I heard.

So wait, Arthur wasn't really working on any big project? He was just ignoring me? But why? I only removed some of his files and…and well maybe…

"But _mon amour_, I already apologized for accidentally allowing a virus get through the system!"

Arthur was pouting. How adorable.

"Well apologizing isn't enough! I can't even work properly on my computer now…!"

So that's why he was taking so long on the computer.

Then a lightbulb sparked in my brain.

"Well… how about I show you how sorry I am?" I grinned, once again placing my hand in my pocket, making a crinkly plastic sound in the process.

"W-What are you saying, you ninny…I need to work and YOU need to get out of here before I bloody make you leave!" Arthur was angry again, oh no. What on earth am I ever going to do. *sarcasm

I leaned in closer to the smaller English man, pinning him between me and his old computer. I kicked the chair away from my path so I could reach him faster.

Arthur automatically sensed my motives and tried to push me away with his hands.

"S-stop, you perverted…Get away from me! Go bother someone else!" I couldn't help but notice a small blush forming on his cheeks.

_But I want YOU,_ I thought.

I pushed him farther against the desk to where I placed my left hand on the desk behind him and finally took the plastic bulge out of my pocket. Inside the thin plastic wrapping was a scone; I unwrapped it with my teeth while observing the confused, flushed English man part his lips, stuttering.

"U-um…frog…what are you—"

I bit a medium sized piece off the scone and pressed my lips against his, finally silencing the British man.

"Mmnn…" At first, Arthur tried resisting by trying to push me away and by pressing his mouth shut. But he had to breathe someday.

With the sweet scone still in my mouth, I licked his lips until they finally parted. I shared some of my sweet delicacy with him, while at the same time lifting him up by surprise and placing him on top of the desk, in the area next to his computer. He let out a surprised yelp when he could finally breathe and shot his eyes open. He finally realized the position he was in.

"F-frog we are _**not**_ going to...not here!"

I felt like asserting my dominance after being oppressed for so long. "What if I said we are?"

On that note, I slid onto the desk and pinned him between me and his old computer. I kissed him for the second time, this time a bit deeper as I forced my tongue into his mouth and twirled it with his inexperienced tongue.

"Hah… f-frog…stop, I don't think we should continue here—!" He squeezed his eyes shut.

I ignored him and got him to be quiet by again running my tongue against him, but this time lifted up his shirt, revealing the pale, smooth skin underneath, and started massaging his nubs, which then sent a shiver up his spine as he gasped hotly into my mouth.

"Mmf…hah…"

The room was filled with our slurps and Arthur's soft moans, music to my ears. Making my Angleterre moan underneath me… erotic. I parted from our kiss, a string of saliva still connecting us together, and examined his face. His skin was flushed and his eyes were starting to glaze over with nothing other than lust. His eyebrows furrowed, still trying to show some resistance. However, I could feel his heart with my hand—it was beating pretty fast already and we hadn't done anything yet~

"My, my… I thought you wanted me gone, my Angleterre?" I smirked, then moved down to his other nub, causing yet another shudder to go up his spine.

"Nnnh! Ah…I-I said I did, you nasty…mmh!" His moans were increasing in volume.

I slowly lifted his sweater above him, stopping when it got to his arms. I grinned and kept it there; I didn't want him going anywhere soon.

Arthur, confused, was about to comment until I more forcefully pressed my lips on his again, kissing him and feeling up the smooth flesh underneath me again and again. All this movement was making me hot…so I decided to take off my own top. After removing my shirt teasingly, I glanced quickly at Arthur, who was hungrily taking in the sight before him.

"Like what you see?" I said smugly, winking. Arthur snapped out of it and quickly looked away in embarrassment. I chuckled and pecked him on the forehead.

"_C'est mignon_. (How cute)."

I moved my mouth to his nub again, nibbling and sucking on it lovingly. I felt his muscles contract underneath his tight skin as he gave out another groan. He placed his hands over his mouth in embarrassment, most likely convincing himself he doesn't feel good. I pushed his hands back up over his head and over the computer he was leaning against and began kissing and sucking on the skin right above his boxers. He gasped and tried closing his legs, though that proved futile as they were on either side of me.

While sliding his baggy sweatpants down to his ankles, I assaulted his neck and began nipping and sucking at the supple skin beneath his ear and along his jaw line. He threw his head back against the computer in pleasure and let out a soft moan, exposing more of his neck to me. I left a few love marks on his neck, and decided to leave it at that, since I would be giving him some more later anyways~

"Mnnh…guh.." Arthur sounded out of breath already just from this. His eyes were clouded with lust while looking in my general direction, his kissable lips parted as he was panting for air. "S-stop…I don't want this now, France…"

Ah…it's been a while since I've heard him call my name like that… but I can't stop now, and I know he wants it just as badly as I do.

"Arthur," I croaked hotly, looking up at his emerald orbs covered by his foggy glasses, "you know you want this, my sweet…" I moved my hands from his hardened nubs and began teasing his somewhat noticeable erection through his boxers.

"Hah!" He gasped, startled at the sensation. He shoved his sweater off his arms and placed his arms around my neck, finally giving into my dominance. "Y-you bastard…"

I smirked and decided to move his glasses so I could stare into those beautiful green eyes and placed them next to the faded cream-colored keyboard. I pulled down Arthur's boxers to his knees and he shivered as his erection was exposed to the cool air in the room. He blushed and tried to look away from me, but I brang my hands up to his face to keep it in place. I grabbed onto him and began pumping slowly, up and down and brought my other hand to massage his balls.

"Nn! Fr-France, ahh…"

I wanted him to call me Francis. Francis was my real name after all, so I began slowing down my already painfully slow movements until he called me Francis.

"Call me Francis, _mon amour_~" I purred into his ear, then nipped and licked his it, knowing it was his weak sensitive spot.

Stubbornly, he turned his head away as best as he could in defiance, clearly trying to maintain some pride. "I'll call you what I want, frog…"

I started stroking quicker immediately, touching the sensitive spot between his balls and hole, making him shudder in physical delight.

"France! Ah-hh…" He moaned and began bucking into my hands, tightening his grip on my hair, now grabbing a fistful of it.

I bent down and took him in whole, and his reaction was most delicious.

His eyes widened in surprise and let out a wanton moan as his stomach muscles contracted. He fisted my hair harder, most likely pulling out a few strands. I could feel my blood rushing south—my pants were getting pretty tight.

I bobbed my head up and down, teasingly dipping my tongue into his slit and swirling it around his hot erection. I looked up to see his face and saw his eyes closed, feeling purely the sensations with his senses and drool slowly escaping his parted mouth. He was clearly losing himself to pure touch and moaning already like there was no tomorrow.

I deep throated his erection, bobbing my head even faster and massaging his balls quicker. His gasping and moaning quickened, and I could tell he was close to release.

"F-France! I'm going to…I-I'm—hah!—c-coming…hhh.." His voice sounded close to desperation.

But I wouldn't let him have it just yet.

Just as I felt his pulsating erection on the verge of release, I brought my fingers to the base of his cock, blocking his release, and quickly removed my mouth and brought it to his ear, "Call me Francis."

Arthur yelled and curled his toes, tears leaking from the sides of his glazed eyes and running down his soft cheeks; the feeling of being prevented from release was a first for him.

"Ouch! Wh-what did you do that for, you bloody—"

"Call me Francis and… beg me to let you come", I added, picturing him on the verge of release and begging me frantically…

"No way, you…you frog!" He was still trying to be resistant after not being able to release!

Frustrated, I brought my mouth down again began to pump his erection, still pinching the base of his erection—but this time I brought two of my fingers to his mouth and watched as he was once again panting, painfully stuck with the feeling of being unable to come.

"Suck." I commanded. I entered his mouth and coated my fingers with his sweet saliva.

I hummed around his erection while deep-throating him, sending vibrations down his cock and shudders up his spine. I took my fingers out of his mouth once I deemed them slick enough and slowly pushed them through his puckered entrance.

"Ah! What on earth? France, you can't possibly be thinking of doing it here!" Arthur yelled in surprise. Well of course I am, I'm too horny to take it elsewhere now.

He gasped in pain and grimaced, trying to close his legs; I pushed them farther apart with my free hand and rubbed his inner left thigh in circles. I could feel Arthur panting faster again as I kept scissoring my fingers in his entrance, trying to stretch him and find that spot that would have him squirming and screaming in pleasure.

"Hah! Augh, France, I-I'm… again!" Arthur started bucking his hips frantically and moaning every time he did so. He started pulling on my hair again as I felt his dick in my mouth close to climaxing. I wouldn't let him come until he said my name, though.

I took my mouth off his painful looking erection, preventing his release once again, and decided to focus on trying to find his sweet spot.

"AH!" Arthur screamed, again feeling a denied climax. "Frog! Ugh…."

I didn't want to put my sweet through another, so I quickly kept feeling his inside…where is that spot…

"Mmnnh! Ah!" Arthur threw his head back against the computer in sheer ecstasy.

Found it.

I pressed against it again and again, making him moan and gasp. I swallowed the noises he was making by locking our lips together, swirling my tongue around his while at the same time reaching in my own pants, pumping my own hardness. Arthur was shaking, his body feeling being denied twice already.

All of a sudden, as though he wanted to go faster, Arthur pushed my hand away from my erection and took control with his own hand. I was surprised by this, but chuckled at his frustrated face. _Sexually_ frustrated face. I buried my nose in the crevice between his neck and shoulder and sucked on the soft skin. His smell was absolutely enticing…

He smelled faintly of chocolate…

Had he been eating chocolate lately?

Or maybe he covered himself in it…or…

I was snapped out of my daydream when Arthur started bucking into my touches to his prostate desperately. "Mm…mm…ahh…" He moaned with each desperate thrust.

I removed my fingers quickly and moved them to his firm butt, kneading and playfully squeezing those cheeks. Arthur whined at the loss, but gasped as I quickly pushed my own into his hot entrance. The tightness made me moan in pleasure; I found his sweet spot and thrusted into it at quick intervals. Arthur was beyond desperation at this point—his mouth was slacked and drool leaked down his chin. Tears stained his cheeks, and kept falling from the corner of his emerald eyes. I remembered the forgotten scone that was now placed right under his left leg. I picked it up, thankful it hadn't been squashed and took another fair sized bite out of it. I tasted the blueberry flavor and shared some of it with Arthur, swallowing his moans of ecstasy. All that I could hear now were the smacking of our mouths, hard breathing through our noses, the erotic wet noises coming from where I was penetrating Arthur's entrance, and the smaller noises of skin smacking against skin.

Arthur turned away, the connection of our saliva breaking and falling against his chin.

"Ah..I-I'm coming! Mmnn!" He was bucking up to meet my quick thrusts and his mouth slacked, panting for breath. I quickly decided to turn him around and pounded against him from behind, letting him lean on top of his cubical desktop computer for support. The change in position only drove us both further to ecstasy.

I wanted to hear my name. I wanted to hear my name screamed by the man I love in pure, utter ecstasy. I wanted to hear—

"FRANCIS!" Arthur screamed to the ceiling; I let go of his twitching cock and he finally came, his sticky white sperm, spurting all over his computer. I came soon after, feeling the constricting tightness of his walls closing in on my pulsating hardness. My mind went blank and I let out a groan, saying his name at the same time.

I rode out my orgasm and felt Arthur fall onto the left side of the table, limp from exhaustion. I laid down next to him on the right and pulled him close to my chest, our body heats combining to warm us both up. I looked up past him at the falling snow, then back at him. He was beginning to recover from his powerful orgasm and looked up at me. I smiled at him.

He managed to muster out a snide "bloody frog…"

"_Oui, mon amour~?_" I chirped, happy that we were lying in the afterglow of our amazing sex.

"You owe me a new computer…" He blushed, closing his eyes and looking away from the computer.

I glanced at the computer right above our heads, to find that one side of it was dripping with Arthur's white sperm. I chuckled and licked a little of it off. I looked back at Arthur and realized he had looked back up at me now in disgust.

"Y-you weren't supposed to do that, you gross—!"

I picked up the scone again and stuffed some of it in his mouth. He seemed content with the blueberry taste and rolled his eyes.

"I-it's pretty good…"

I giggled. I made it, after all.

~FIN~

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This was my first fic... sorry if I may write inexperienced ; ;


End file.
